


Fire

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Golden flashback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003

His hand trembled as he reached out to the flames licking from the malformed bodies. No heat. No pain. Not real. Closing his eyes failed to banish the demons that plagued him.

His breath hitched. Jim depended on him. He had to get control. Had to. HAD to. HAD TO.

Close to hyperventilating, he struggled to slow his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Slow it down. He could do it. He _was_ doing it.

Gradually his breathing calmed and the demons made of ash and fire faded until they disappeared altogether. He sagged against his desk, weak with relief that he was alone. Still Jim's partner. No need to obfuscate--at least until the next time the demons came.


End file.
